


Audio subliminal | ChanHo

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, M/M, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: Kim Junmyeon estaba obsesionado con el rapero Park Chanyeol, lo amaba tanto que tomó decisiones desesperadas para tener aunque sea un poco de él.Hasta que encontró la respuesta.—Manifestar a Park Chanyeol.Un audio subliminal, tal vez era la respustas a sus fantasías con el famoso rapero que está fuera de su alcance.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Audio subliminal | ChanHo

Kim Junmyeon sabe que está mal tener fantasías eróticas con el famoso rapero, Park Chanyeol, todo el tiempo. Pero nadie podía culparlo, aquel hombre era la definición de perfección, una verdadera belleza y su talento que desborda por sus poros.

—Lo quiero hacer mío. —Susurra mirando fotos en internet, suspira ante esos brazos fuertes que podrían hacerle lo que quiera.

Una ligera obsesión empezó desde hace dos años, cuando el menor había debutado como solista y con una sola canción lo cautivó hasta llegar a este momento.

Sigue viendo su celular aburrido, entrando a las mismas aplicaciones esperando aunque sea algo interesante para comenzar a compartir su opinión que a nadie le interesaba, pero así era su día a día cuando sale del trabajo. Desde hace un tiempo desea un hombre como él; alto, escandaloso y muy apasionado. 

Se rindió al ver los hombres con los que se rodea, tomando la definición de "perdedores vírgenes" al no cumplir con sus expectativas. Siendo que, cuando piensa que logró encontrarlo, termina decepcionado por las cosas más superficiales; su sonrisa, risa, altura, etc. Era cansado, pero él necesita lo mejor de lo mejor y eso es a alguien como Park Chanyeol.

—Manifestar a Park Chanyeol. —Lee el título del vídeo con el ceño fruncido.

O a Park Chanyeol en su defecto.

Estaba totalmente incrédulo, hace tiempo había leído acerca de los milagrosos audios subliminales para atraer o mejorar una parte de tu cuerpo, mucha gente en redes sociales simpre comparte su "antes y después" sobre los audios. Sin embargo eso no significa nada, no cree que una parte de tu cuerpo y tener a tu ídolo como novio se pueda comparar. Era una total locura y no se siente mal por pensarlo.

Lee los comentarios pausando el vídeo por si a caso, encontrándose a más de mil comentarios satisfechos con los resultados del canal y sus buenas afirmaciones.

"¡Muchas gracias! No creía mucho en esto, pero luego de probarlo por cuatro días seguidos lo noté, ahora Chanyeol y yo tenemos una bonita relación".

"En serio funciona... aunque tuve que escucharlo casi una semana entera por treinta minutos para que mínimo hiciera ruido, ahora llevo un mes y es increíble".

"Lo voy a intentar, Chanyeol siempre me gustó y la verdad me gustaría tener sexo con él".

"¿No hay efectos secundarios? Lo he escuchado y me siento mareada, aunque en dos días ya me hablaba con esa voz ronca".

Junmyeon en serio no quería creerlo, pero ver los comentarios tan felices y satisfechos solamente lo alentó a tomar sus audífonos y subir un poco el volumen para iniciar el vídeo.

Así hasta llegar a los cinco días escuchándolo una hora al día, no se mentira así mismo, había veces que las náuseas llegaban y el miedo lo invadió, pero no dio su brazo a torcer.  
Está acostado boca abajo en la cama, sus ojos están cerrado escuchando la música de fondo: canciones de el rapero. Eso volvía más cómoda la espera.

Por alguna extraña razón sus muslos picaban, su cabeza daba vueltas y decidió pausar el vídeo por hoy, escuchando nada más media hora.

—Junmyeon. 

Una voz profunda lo asustó, no estaba en todos sus sentidos y miró con miedo el lugar donde provenía la voz. La luz de la habitación se apaga, suelta un grito horrorizado al ver una sombra acercarse a su persona.

—¡Dios! —Pega su cuerpo a la cabecera de la cama, estaba perdido y esa cosa se seguía acercando hasta estar completamente enfrente. —N-no me mates.

Era patético, pero no tenía otra cosa mejor que pedir por su preciada vida.

—Junmyeon. —Habló más cerca, en ese instante reconoció la voz tan ronca y abrió los ojos. 

—¿Chanyeol? —Preguntó incrédulo, acercó su rostro y lo observó, ignorando el dolor de cabeza sonrió por verlo ahí.

Park Chanyeol, su artista favorito de la vida estaba mirándolo fijamente muy cerca de sus labios. 

No lo podía creer.

Junmyeon lo toca, se siente tan real aunque su temperatura corporal esté fría, decide ignorarlo y seguir tocándolo por todo el rostro. El menor se aparta un poco sonriendo, su corazón se derrite al ver esa sonrisa provocada por si mismo. 

Hablan, ríen, se tocan y conocen acerca del otro, el mayor nota como Chanyeol conserva sus memorias más superficiales, sin meterse mucho en su, se supone, vida privada. Volviéndose todo más extraño, pero decide ignorarlo y esperar como su relación avanza con los días.

En realidad eran muy compatibles, podían hablar horas sin aburrirse además de compartir muchos gustos en común. Simplemente maravilloso, Junmyeon no quiere que nadie lo despierte de su fantasía.

—¡Junmyeon! —Grita Baekhyun al momento de abrir la puerta principal, estando a punto de irse. —¿Escuchaste algo? ¡Era muy fuerte!

Junmyeon y Baekhyun llegaron a la casa del mayor para ocupar unos papeles necesarios, aunque el menor decidió quedarse por más tiempo y Junmyeon no tuvo problemas con ellos.

Pero Chanyeol sí.

El sonido de algo cayendo con fuerza los sorprendió a ambos, Baekhyun le recomendó salir de la casa por "fantasmas" y el mayor se negó, alegando que podía ser un libro acomodado en mal estado. Sin embargo no se preocupó, ya sabía quien era el causante.

Se despidieron cortésmente, tan pronto como cerró la puerta suspiró y se encamina hacia su habitación, encontrándose con el rapero en la cama y su habitación toda desacomodada.

Un completo desastre.

—¿Por qué? —Dice frunciendo sus cejas, estaba molesto por su comportamiento.

Han sido tres meses de pura emoción y nuevas experiencias, le encantó pasar cada segundo que podía con el rapero. Un beso robado pasó a varios, una caricia pasó a más y una mirada curiosa se convirtió en ojos nublados por el placer.

Ahora es diferente, cada vez se siente más cansado y Chanyeol con más energía que desperdiciar a su lado. Cuando no le presta atención empieza los problemas; mover cosas, desordenar, romper y tomarlo.

Poco a poco se está volviendo una verdadera pesadilla.

—¡Te necesito junto a mí! —Gritó Chanyeol alterado, últimamente su rostro parecía más pálido y con grandes ojeras, dando un aspecto enfermo. —Soy tuyo, eres mío. No puedes estar lejos de mí, tampoco yo.

Todo ha cambiado, antes no podía mover nada, ni siquiera era tan visible la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora parece una persona física.

Se está volviendo loco.

Junmyeon cada día se irritaba más, trataba de ser mas paciente y razonable con todo esto, pero de alguna forma Chanyeol lo obligaba a tocar su límite. Se disculpa y vuelven a lo mismo, un beso de reconciliación como si fuesen pareja.

—Chanyeol... hoy no. —Lo empuja acabando con el beso, el menor lo ignora y lo acuesta boca abajo en la cama. —Hablo en serio, estoy cansado.

—No te creo, haz estado pasando mucho tiempo con Baekhyun. —Baja sus pantalones y ropa interior, observa el redondo trasero para jugar con las mejillas traseras. —¿Te gusta él?

—¡Claro que no! —Intenta moverse siendo inútil, el menor lo inmoviliza tomándolo de la nuca con suma fuerza. —M-me duele.

Chanyeol lo tranquiliza, baja la presión en sus manos y prepara al mayor con tiempo para acostumbrarse. Tres dedos están en su interior, moviéndose hasta que esté listo para tomarlo por completo.

Junmyeon gime al ser abierto, antes le encantaba la sensación de acostarse con su artista favorito, ser su pareja sexuales y recibir todo con sumo gusto. Arde y duele, cada vez es más tosco al momento de tomarlo, lastimando su cuerpo y dejándolo sin una gota de energía por lo que queda del día.

El rapero cambia de posición, ahora se miran frente a frente. Junmyeon reprime un grito de terror al ver el rostro de su "amante".

—¡Dios! —No puede hacer nada, cierra los ojos y reprime sus sollozos ante el miedo de lo que sea que lo esté penetrando.

Le tiene miedo, después de esos días era lo único que lograba tormentarlo por las noches. Antes podía salir de su casa tranquilamente sin perjuicio alguno, pero cada vez que sale a la calle una pesadez se instala en su espalda, bastante incómodo para cualquiera.

Cuatro meses.

Cinco meses.

Ya no puede soportarlo.

Tiene miedo.

Chanyeol cada vez se vuelve más agresivo y dependiente a su persona, lo ve en todas partes principalmente en su habitación. No tiene que hacer para dejarlo ir, piensa y observa su celular.

"El vídeo".

Su vista se vuelve borrosa, le duele la cabeza cuando lo busca en su celular el título que antes pensaba que era un verdadero milagro. Lee los comentarios intentando buscar una respuesta a todo esto:

"Me gusta Chanyeol, creí que esto sería una buena experiencia... lo fue. Pero con el tiempo se ha vuelto demasiado raro, me tira las cosas y hasta llegó a golpearme en la cara. Por favor ayúdenme estoy muy asustada".

El comentario es de hace cinco minutos, suspira esperando que más personas le contesten. Cierra el vídeo y mira la esquina de la habitación, Chanyeol lo está observando con esos profundos y grandes ojos con brillo. Muerde su labio con nerviosismo y entrad de nuevo al vídeo, busca el comentario encontrándose con una sorpresa.

"Borró el comentario".

Su cara se puso pálida, el sudor comenzó a bajar por su frente y Chanyeol no ayudó en nada. Este toma un pequeño libro del estante, lo mira curioso para cambiar su objetivo.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? —Grita frotándose la mejilla adolorida.

Estaba en su límite.

—Me tienes harto, ¡lárgate de mi vida! —Grita Junmyeon desesperado, los ojos de Chanyeol se abren con sorpresa y su rostro comenzó a deformarse asustando más al pequeño cuerpo. —¡Te odio! ¡Eres horrible! 

—Junmyeon... —Su voz se distorsiona causando un escalofrío.

—¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! 

El mayor sale rápido de la habitación, toma las llaves planeando salir durante todo el día, aunque pueda seguirlo no es tan intenso como en su hogar.

A pesar de lo asustado que se encontraba no dejó de pensar en lo que dijo, fue muy malo, pero ya no era el Park Chanyeol que alguna vez conoció.

Las palabras matan, más si lo dices de forma incorrecta.

Junmyeon lo supo cuando después de un día completo regresa sigiloso a su hogar, le pareció extraño que en todo el día anterior no haya tenido la sensación de ser observado. Abre la puerta de su casa y camina silencioso, una presión se instala en su pecho, incómodo.

Camina lento, su corazón se acelera cuando está frente a su habitación. No sabe lo que está pasando, Chanyeol tampoco ha hecho algún ruido para mostrar su presencia.

—¿Chanyeol? —Habla bajo, gira la perilla y traga grueso al momento de abrir la puerta. —¿¡Qué mierda!?

Grita horrorizado, no puede creer lo que está presenciando. Su estómago se revuelve con asco, las arcadas no esperaron cuando lo observó.

Park Chanyeol estaba muerto en su habitación, se había ahorcado con una soga.

Junmyeon sabía que estaba un poco mal sus palabras, más cuando leyó unos comentarios para alejar la manifestación.

"Tiene sentimientos, no puedes gritarle y tratarlo mal. Es la peor forma para que se aleje, al final terminarás matándolo de tristeza".

Nunca volverá a escuchar un audio subliminal.


End file.
